Kismet
by Mimitto
Summary: When two strangers cross paths it is by coincidence but when they have encounters one after another is it by doom.
1. Chapter 1

Kismet

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Digimon.

**WARNING/CAUTION:** May have slight OOC (Out Of Character-ness) due to Story Plot and Authors' Green Style of Writing.

Authors' note: Gomen, but I'm still a Rookie!

**GENRE:** An AU (Alternative Universe) Ryuki, General, Parody/Humour and Romance.

**SUMMARY:** Ruki Makino, a Famous International Designer and Ryou Akiyama, a Professional Legendary Architect both have one thing in common - a need for Perfection. When their worlds are appointed to collide by the works of God, Cupids' Arrow and Santa Claus' Time of Year, what will be installed for these two Perfectionists?

**KEY: **' ' - Male speech marks (mainly Ryou)

" " - Female speech marks (mainly Ruki)

* * *

'You are a-'

"Conceited!"

'-piece of'

"No good!"

'-worthless'

"Cheap!"

'-and'

"Pathetic!"

'-hideous'

"Grotesque!"

'-trash.'

It is a quiet and peaceful (with the exception of the Akiyama and Makino household), wintry morning along the streets of Shinjuku. Walking pedestrians try with great difficulty to cover themselves from the unpleasantly cold outdoor temperature. To make matters worse, a light breeze, chilling with iciness, blows, revealing the first signs of winter upon this overpopulated city.

Akiyama Residents

'You are a piece of worthless and hideous trash.' Ryou exclaims insultingly at a piece of furniture.

From the sideline a boy looks up from his video game and rolls his eyes at the brunettes' behaviour.

'At last, he has lost it.' He remarks before returning to his electronic entertainment device.

'Don't say that about your brother.' A mid age man retorts.

'Dad, he's talking to a chair!' The boy points out.

'You-' Ryou begins but gets cut off by his father.

'Son, is there really such need to waste your breath over this… chair?' He does a careful inspection of the piece of furniture before continuing. 'It reaches all the specific requirements.'

The boy scoffs, 'All except for his.' Who receives a stern look in return from his father along with a few words to shut up said in a more polite manner.

'Mono keep silent please.'

Ryous' POV

I am Ryou Akiyama, one of the top architects in the world second to my father, Romeo Akiyama and fastidious according to my younger brother, Mono.

My excuse is inheritance has shaped me this way. Another factor would be my job. As an architect it is hard not to be critical.

And possibly because of this, I'm still a bachelor. But I'm content remaining this way with my father, brother and job as the most important things in my life.

That was until God heard my father's desperate pleas for me to find a partner…

Makino Residents

"Conceited! Good for nothing! Cheap! Pathetic! Grotesque!" Ruki complains into the telephone receiver as she paces around the room, throwing her hands up in the air frustratingly.

Watching her tantrums a young girl mumbles something under her breathe however it comes out louder and more audible than she intended it to.

"There she goes again."

A middle age woman overhears her, "Never speak so lowly of your sister."

"Lowly?" She asks in bewilderment.

"Yes Rena, you should know better."

"Lowly?"

"Yes, lowly."

"That was anything but 'lowly'. If you ask me, I think I was speaking too highly of her."

"Rena…"

"She's throwing a fit over some curtains, Mum." The girl states.

"Still, such comments aren't necessary."

"You're beginning to sound like my teacher."

"Oh, that may be a good thing!"

"No Mum, it's not. You do not want to be her."

"Why? Is she ugly?"

"Err… Yes Mum, she is. Urg, extremely dreadful looking."

"Poor lady. Maybe I could fix her up a little with-" Her sentence gets cut short, much to the girls' relief, by a more audible voice in the background.

"I don't care, I won't accept this-" Ruki continues to blow off into the portable communication device or more accurately, the person on the other line who probably peed themselves by now; the auburn hair female was indeed a very scary human being when she wants to be.

Before she could shout another word to cause the person she was talking to a heart attack, her mother snatches the device off her.

"We'll call you back."

"No, we won't. I'm going to go over there right now and-"

Her mother stops her, "Daughter don't you think you've wasted enough time on these curtains already?"

"This is nothing compared to the case of the _unacceptable_ bed sheets." Rena points out, emphasising the word unacceptable.

She receives a look from the woman, who directs her attention back towards Ruki.

"It's Christmas time girls, what'd you say we go shopping?" She suggests with a warm smile.

Rukis' POV 

My name is Ruki Makino, an international designer well known worldwide. My mum, Rumiko Makino was one of the best designers in the country; well that was until she took up modelling. Now she's on of my top models as I follow her once creative footsteps.

As a Makino and a famous designer I've received the characteristics of being choosy and hypercritical. My younger sister, Rena says I'm fussy but then I get back at her by saying the same; we are Makinos after all.

Ever since my first broke up with me I've been single and it was ever since then that I wouldn't allow myself to let another into my life.

Unfortunately Cupid read my mum's letter to Santa…

* * *

**NOTE:** Rena Makino and Mono Akiyama aren't your typical Renamon or Monodramon from Digimon (as you may have already noticed).

Authors' note: They are characters of my own creation so no stealing please!

Until next time…


	2. Chapter 2

Kismet

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Digimon.

**WARNING/CAUTION:** May have slight OOC (Out Of Character-ness) due to Story Plot and Authors' Green Style of Writing.

Authors' note: Gomen, but I'm still a Rookie!

**GENRE:** An AU (Alternative Universe) Ryuki, General, Parody/Humour and Romance.

**SUMMARY:** Ruki Makino, a Famous International Designer and Ryou Akiyama, a Professional Legendary Architect both have one thing in common - a need for Perfection. When their worlds are appointed to collide by the works of God, Cupids' Arrow and Santa Claus' Time of Year, what will be installed for these two Perfectionists?

* * *

Shinjuku Shopping Precinct

Ruki wonders aimlessly around looking at shop window displays and criticizing or complimenting each one she comes across; most of them being criticisms. She stops in her tracks and sighs frustratingly. Although she is a world class designer, Ruki Makino hates shopping. She's use to people doing all her shopping for her. However it is Christmas time and Ruki wants to make it special for her family as they deserve the best, which explains why she is here and doing (or attempting to accomplish) what she is doing.

Rumiko and Rena separated from her on arrival, going off to do their own shopping; much to Ruki's relief as shopping with Rumiko wasn't one of the best things on Earth. Ruki chuckles, she felt sorry for Rena.

Something catches the corner of her eye and Ruki makes her way to the store.

Meanwhile...

"Ryou we will meet you back here at-"

"Don't be such a woman Dad. You and bro have phones; just call each other for God's sake."

Romeo raises his voice, "Mono Akiyama! How dare you talk to your father with such disrespect?"

Mono winces, "Sorry."

Ryou sweat drops, "Dad, calm down." Didn't they come here to calm _him_ down?

"Yeah people are watching," Mono points out looking around.

"Buy that PS3 with your own yen!" Romeo stomps away, head steaming.

"But Otooo-san," Mono whines running after him.

Ryou laughs and walks off in the opposite direction.

* * *

Rena sighs dejectedly as she watches her mother fight over sales items with other crazy women.

"Okaa-san you can buy that somewhere else."

"I know Rena but Christmas is a special time and I want to join in with the crowd."

Rena sweat-drops.

"These women are all so feisty but I won't lose!"

A small crowd begins to form. Shoppers come to see what all the excitement and commotion is about. Schoolgirls giggle at the sight. Some even recognise Rumiko as the famous model and squeal. Those unsure just watch and point.

"Just a little more and I'll win Rena. Mama will win!" Rumiko exclaims while waving one of the items, which happens to be lingerie, in the air.

Rena looks up and at this point in time she wants to dig a hole and dig it deep.

* * *

After an hour of browsing around, Ryou sets his eyes on a set of glass ornaments. He reaches for the shelf but meets another hand along the way. He looks across and sinks into beautiful lilac orbs. Ruki too finds herself looking back into a pair of deep cerulean eyes.

Ryou speaks, "I'm sorry Miss but I had my eyes set on these first."

"I don't think so Pretty Boy."

"Pretty Boy? Oh, so you think I'm pretty huh? You're pretty forward Miss. I do believe this is the first time we met."

Ruki snaps, "Don't try to be formal with me Hotshot!"

"Oh so now I'm hot?!" Ryou was enjoying this.

"You're so up yourself, and are you going to let go or not!?" This guy was beyond cocky and irritating and he was painfully aware of it himself.

"Of these? No. Of your hand? Maybe."

Ruki jerks her hand away.

"Given up already?"

"You wish."

She yells across the store to the employee at the counter, "Excuse me can you wrap these up for me please."

Ryou blinks in awe at her behaviour and chuckles.

Ruki glares back at him.

"Miss, please keep your voice down. If you'd like to purchase an item please bring it up to the counter," replies the employee who is slightly taken back by the customer's actions.

"Certainly," Ryou goes up to the counter with the item.

"Oi!" Ruki follows suit.

"Sir, will you be paying with cash or credit card?"

Ruki interferes, "He's not paying I am."

"I thought we settled this over there."

"No we didn't."

The shop keeper sweat drops at them. They look like the typical couple fighting over who will pay.

"Yes we did, you pulled away so it's mine now," Ryou points out in such a tone that it sounds like he's reasoning with a child.

"You conceited jerk! I saw it first."

"No, I did."

"Na uh."

"Ya ha."

When in fact they are merely two strangers fighting like little kids over the possession of the item itself.

"How about this, whoever can take out the right amount of cash gets it?" The employee suggests, seeing the gradual line of customers forming behind them.

As if on cue Ruki pulls out the exact money.

"I'm sorry sir but you must hand it over to the lady."

"What?!" Ryou exclaims in bewilderment.

A smug look overtakes Ruki's features. She holds up the ornament and immediately frowns.

"On second thought, you can have it. I don't want it," placing the ornament back down, she struts off.

Ryou glances down at it and notices the hint of imperfection himself.

"Well sir that'll be 18500yen."

"I'm not buying it either," and he walks off.

The employee is left standing there stupefied, and shakes his head in disbelief.

* * *

"Ho Ho Ho, look at all this stuff Mama bought Rena," Rumiko laughs hysterically.

Rena grunts more interested in her ice cream.

Rumiko snaps, "Rena grunting is such unfeminine behaviour!"

Rena responds by licking half the top of her ice cream off and smiling up at her mother.

Rumiko watches on in shock horror.

"_Oto-san please can we watch Digimon?"_

Rumiko turns to the source of whining. She sees a young boy tugging on the sleeves of a middle age man. Rumiko gasps.

"Romeo?!"

The man looks over, "Rumiko?"

"Romeo!" She runs to him.

"Whoa," Mono clears himself just in time from the zone of a hysterical woman running towards them.

"It's been a while Rumiko," Romeo states catching her in an embrace.

"Too long!" They embrace over and over again like long lost sisters who haven't seen each other for a century or something.

"_How have you been?"_

"Crazy lady at three o'clock," Mono remarks to no one in particular.

Rena hears him and looks up from her ice cream.

She sighs, "I couldn't agree more."

He looks at her and grimaces at the sight of her ice cream smothered mouth.

"What?"

He points to her mouth and offers her a tissue.

"I did it to annoy her," Rena states, taking his offer.

He laughs, "Nice."

Rena licks the side of her cone to stop the melting ice cream from dripping any further.

Mono stares at her in revulsion.

Feeling his gaze on her, she looks up and follows his eyes which direct to her ice cream then redirects her eyes back on him.

She holds up her ice cream (or what remained of it) to him and smiles angelically, "Do you want some?"

"Ew no." He backs away slowly.

"_Then tomorrow night it is!"_

"Mono, we're going," Romeo calls out, much to Mono's relief.

"See you then Rumiko."

Rumiko waves, "Bye!"

"Mum what's up?"

"Oh Rena this is going to be so fantastic!" She squeals in delight.

Rena's expression lowers and she grumbles, "I have a bad feeling about this."

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Wow… I updated! How long has it been?! My most Sincere Apologies for the wait on this story!! I happened to come across a completed chapter two today while going through the files on my old computer so motivation came and I decided to edit then post it. I promise chapter three will be up shortly soon too!

To DigiChick: Thank you for telling me the name of Ryou's Dad but as I originally intended to use the name Romeo I think I'll still to it, hope you don't mind.

My love goes to these people: Paula, DigiChick, Narissa, liahime and charcol. Thank you for your reviews!


End file.
